badboysfandomcom-20200214-history
Fouchet
Fouchet was a French drug kingpin who seizes $100 million worth of heroin stolen from Miami Police Department headquarters, intending to sell the products. He serves as the main antagonist of the first film. Fouchet is portrayed by Tcheky Karyo. Biography Early Life Fouchet originates from France. Most of his early life is unknown besides becoming a drug kingpin. Miami Heroin Operation Fouchet has led an entire team of his henchmen (consisting of Casper, Ferguson, Kuni, Noah Trafficante and Eddie Dominguez) into an operation of robbing stashed heroin from police headquarters. On the way, he fatally shoots a member out of the truck as a distraction point for police since the member was a decoy. In the headquarters, Fouchet successfully seized the heroin. Search for Julie The next time involving him, Fouchet meets Maxine Logan, who is hired as an escort by Fouchet's associate Eddie Dominguez. Fouchet is skeptical about Dominguez bringing "outsiders". While politely comforting her, he asks her to turn around. He grabs a pillow and shields it so he can shoot her in the back and kill her. He then shoots Dominguez in the kneecaps and has his henchman Ferguson finish him off. The whole murder act is witnessed by Julie Mott, who barely manages escape from death. Fouchet finds her wallet, containing her ID and orders his men to find her residence to kill her. Fouchet's heroin operation is starting to be thwarted by detectives Mike Lowrey and Marcus Burnett, who are starting to protect Julie from Fouchet. Fouchet has a tendency to find her since she is the only witness who seen commit the murder of her best friend and Dominguez. At Club Hell, his henchmen sees Julie on the dance floor. Julie, seeing Fouchet who is viewing her from the head office, pulls out a registered gun and as she pulls the trigger, Mike thwarts her attempt. She fails to kill Fouchet but the gun goes off and alerts everyone, leading to the evacuation of the club. The next time, Fouchet and his primary henchman visits the apartment residence where Julie is living at. Mike, Marcus, Julie and Marcus' wife Theresa are present in the lobby. The bad dudes pulls out akimbo weapons and opens fire at the cop duo and after a hail of gunfire, kidnaps Julie and escapes. Fouchet later calls Mike and reveals that he killed his chemist warning him that if they interrupt his deal he will kill Julie. With Julie in their hands, the Miami Police Department are hatching a plan to get Julie back and the heroin, while being threatened of shutting down the narcotics division. The next day, Fouchet arranges a deal with a mobster who he attempts to sell the drugs to. The deal is interrupted by the Miami police, who breaks into the warehouse where the deal is held and Julie is held captive at. Believing that the mobster is the informant of the raid, Fouchet shoots him in the heart, killing him. A massive shootout breaks through and many of the henchmen are killed. During the shootout, he sees Julie and when he tries to shoot her, Marcus saves her but is injured from a gunshot to the leg. Fouchet enters a sports car and while driving, Mike tries to strangle him, but to no avail, also receiving a gunshot to the shoulder. Fouchet nearly escapes but Mike, Marcus and Julie are in hot pursuit. Fouchet immediately crashes his car. Fouchet makes one last time to escape but Mike incapacitates him with a leg wound. Fouchet, finished, gloads Mike into shooting him and Mike nearly complies, as an act of revenge for Max, until Marcus convinces him to stop. Fouchet pulls out a gun, aiming for Marcus, but Mike sees the reflection, spins around and shoots Fouchet several times in the chest, killing him and avenging Max. Death A wounded Fouchet pulls out a secret gun and aims it at a distracted Marcus Burnett while he was talking to Mike Lowrey, apong seeing the gun's shadow on Marcus' forehead, Mike pulls his gun, turns around and fires several shots into Fouchet's chest, causing him to drop his gun and die. Trivia * Whenever Fouchet has scenes, the movie takes a very serious turn. * Fouchet is the last member of his group to be killed and the last person in the film to die. Category:Characters in Bad Boys Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Killed by Mike Lowrey